


All You Had To Do (Was Ask)

by nerdyydragon



Series: Kingsman Tumblr Ficlets [50]
Category: Kingsman (2014), Kingsman (2015), Kingsman (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Harry Potter Setting, Alternate Universe - Hogwarts, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Getting Together, M/M, Male-Female Friendship, Young Harry, kind of pre-slash, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 06:15:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,122
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8653915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdyydragon/pseuds/nerdyydragon
Summary: Potions class was by no means Eggsy's strong suit. He had a feeling that his potion wasn't supposed to be that particular shade, and he hoped to whoever presided over them that the outcome wouldn't be disastrous as a result.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer*  
> This time I REALLY don't own anything.

Eggsy sat looking at the cauldron in front of him. Was it supposed to have a pink tinge to it? He’d followed the instructions to the letter, but looking over at Roxy’s own potion, her’s was much more iridescent and very much not… pink. In fact, the potion bubbling away in his desk-mate’s cauldron had next to no colour whatsoever.

“Rox, hey,” Eggsy whispered. Though the class was by no means silent, he still felt awkward asking for help. “How did you get your potion to do that?” She looked over the brim of his cauldron and adjusted her ponytail, then gave him a pointed look.

“Why don’t you just ask Harry? I’m sure he’d be more than willing to help you brew this.” He scowled at her; of course she would believe, in that deluded head of hers, that Harry would be ever so willing to help him brew the love potion they had been assigned in class. Their professor was monitoring everyone carefully, to make sure that not even a drop left the room, and the instructions weren’t even written in their text. But the thought of asking Harry -  _ Harry _ \- with brewing this potion was almost more terrifying than trying to brew the actual draught itself. “ _ Ask. Him. _ ” She muttered, before turning back to her own cauldron.

Bloody best friend, who does she think she is, trying to meddle in his love life? He was managing perfectly well, trying to figure out if his other best friend was available. He didn’t need help, he could handle it on his own. It was going very well, not that she had even asked (that was a  _ lie _ , he had  _ no _ plan and he was running out of time to ask Harry to go with him to the Yule Ball). Eggsy took a deep breath and turned to his left, where Harry was busy tidying his own station, evidently finished, the  _ wanker _ .

“Harry,” the classmate in question looked up at him and blinked owlishly from behind his glasses, and then smiled. Eggsy tried to fight back an involuntary blush; sometimes Harry just wasn’t fair. “Do you think you could give me a hand? I don’t know what I’m doing wrong.” Harry nodded and pushed the sleeves of his shirt up higher.

“I’ll see what I can do. Let’s have a look, then?” Harry sidled up next to him, close enough that if Eggsy had wanted he could have been able to count his eyelashes. He scanned the instructions on the board and but his lip, then looked down at Eggsy’s potion again, stirred three times clockwise, and then looked back at the board. “I don’t think you’ve added enough powdered unicorn horn.” That was what he got, from a cursory glance? Eggsy made a mental note to ask his friend to study for NEWTS with him, even if he had to pull later nights after quidditch practice (definitely not because he wanted to bask in Harry’s sleepy looks by the fire in the common room, or anything.  _ Definitely. Not _ ).

Eggsy took a pinch from the bag still sitting open on the table and sprinkled it into the brew, and Harry stirred the potion again. Though still slightly pink, it closer resembled Roxy’s than the offensive bubblegum it had been previously.

“Maybe a little more?” Harry shook his head.

“If we add too much more you’ll throw the whole ratio out of balance, and then we’d have to ration out the other ingredients to adjust it, risking the integrity of the whole batch.” Eggsy raised an eyebrow. “We’re not putting in any more powdered unicorn horn.”

The class, by this time, was almost finished, and their professor was making his way around the room collecting samples for grading. He stopped at their table and gave each of their cauldrons a look, though he spent more time on Eggsy’s than Harry or Roxy’s combined.

“I know it’s not quite right, but I followed all the instructions, and I -” he was cut off by the elder gentleman putting a cup into the brew and holding it up for inspection.

“It looks fine, though there is one sure-fire way to see if it works.” The three of them raised an eyebrow, and Eggsy gawked as the cup was passed to Harry. “Mister Hart, tell me what you smell. Go on then, take a good long whiff.”

Harry looked nervous; he shifted awkwardly on one foot and then to the other, eyes rolling between the three people in front of him like a caged animal looking for a way out.

“Do I - do I have to? I mean, this isn’t really - that is to say - couldn’t Roxy?” Harry stuttered. Harry  _ never _ stuttered. The potions master narrowed his eyes. Harry took the cup. He closed his eyes and breathed in, then he smiled softly, forgetting himself.

“Well? Obviously it’s something.” Harry jolted back to reality almost as quickly as he had left it.

“I smell… the lake on the hottest day of the year, and broom polish, and….. something floral…. daisies? Apple blossoms, maybe, I’m not quite sure.” Their professor was giving him a thoughtful look, but took the cup and poured its contents into a vial.

Next to him, Roxy shifted her weight to step down on his foot. When he turned to glare at her, she raised her eyebrows and tilted her head slightly in Harry’s direction. Harry had turned to finish packing his things, leaving the two of them standing awkwardly in the aisle.

“Talk. To. Him.” With a flick of her ponytail she had collected her bag and was on her way out of the classroom. Eggsy sucked in a deep breath, held it for a moment, and  _ hoped to Merlin _ she was right.

“Harry,” his friend turned to look at him over his shoulder as he hefted his overloaded book bag from the the floor and gave him a shy smile. “So, I was wondering if… maybe, you know if you wanted to…” He ran a hand over the back of his neck and looked down, a blush creeping over his cheeks. Harry knocked their shoulders together.

“If this is about the Yule Ball, I was wondering if you’d ever ask.” Eggsy’s head shot back up and he blinked, trying to collect himself. “My answer is yes. Unless that… wasn’t what you wanted to talk about?”

“No, yeah that was absolutely… great, good.”

“Great.” Harry grinned at him, eyes crinkling at the corners, one of the ones that got saved especially for him and were always in place after a quidditch match, whether Eggsy had pulled their house team to a win or not. Eggsy couldn’t help it, he grinned right back.

“Yeah, great.”


End file.
